Andamotonics
Profile From the original bio: "They look something like animal-headed Chuck E Cheese-knock-off animatronics in trenchcoats, though none of the species match any produced variety of restaurant animatronics; and a few even appear patched together from several different animals. Their movements are stilted and lifeless as they hide in the shadows or barely blend into crowds, approaching children and teenagers who wander off too far, opening themselves up to reveal various pincers, rollers and various other devices. The are very loud when visible, but when the coat is closed the grinding and whirring can barely be heard. Nor are the screams of the struggling youths, bashing in vain against their lead-heavy coats as they are trapped and bleeding out within the grinding mechanisms as they take them to their destination. A young amateur parapsychologist first made her name by deliberately attracting them, smashing them, dissecting them and publishing the results online. The devices appear to be mechanically sound and work in tandem, but she was unable to find any “true” seat of consciousness for the creatures. She speculated that it was perhaps this means it is created by some united pieces; or that the prescence that gives them sentience leaves the body after it stops functioning. She also reported once following one via getting it to “consume” a pig carcass she’d prepared using clothes; cheap cologne and salt as a “human” dummy, which the creature responded to and grabbed. She followed it to a former Discovery Zone, now in ruins, where it entered an alcove beneath a tile. The alcove lead to a large black hall with several more of the creatures carrying struggling children. None of them noticed her as she followed them, even when she entered their line of sight several times. They then entered into what looked like a massive circular theatre made of black stone ringed with other halls, with a pit in the center and a huge cubic screen in the center of that broadcasting video footage. Children were deposited in the pit by the creatures walking up to its edge, pushing out the children, and leaving. By this point; approximately half of the children were deceased. When flesh was dumped into the pit, a chemical stench and several electronic tones amidst the sounds of sizzling; mechanical grinding and screaming by the few who were still alive. The footage broadcast on the central screen appeared to be of vintage B-movies and television cartoons, but ones uncatalogued by any central source; and with sporadically high production values and shockingly graphic content. Other researchers since have tried to replicate this, and found that there are several other types of places leading to this theatre, mostly the former locations of defunct retail chains where children would have congregated, such as KB Toys; Showbiz Pizza Place and several abandoned miniature golf parks. There have been attempts to destroy this theatre. None have been successful." Abilities It is evident that Andamotonics are likely robots/animatronics, with all the abilities that might afford them. Characterization Additional Info. The Andamotonics were created as part of the 28 Monster Challenge. They were done for day 18. Author Commentary Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License They are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling If you wanna support the author, maybe check out my Patreon'', ''or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here